


Facing the Moon

by ThatsThePoint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsThePoint/pseuds/ThatsThePoint
Summary: Para confesarse a Tsukishima Kei se requería valentía, y a ella le sobraba





	Facing the Moon

** FACING THE MOON **

 

                Partido terminado.

                El equipo de la preparatoria Karasuno acababa de ganarle a la prestigiosa preparatoria Shiratorizawa en la final masculina para los representantes de la prefectura Miyagi de la Spring High.

                Definitivamente uno de los partidos más entretenidos y reñidos que había presenciado en el último tiempo. Durante todo el transcurso, sobre todo en los dos últimos sets, estuvo tan nerviosa que no pudo quedarse sentada y terminó mordiéndose todas las uñas.

                En un principio no se suponía que asistiera al partido. Tras la derrota que sufrió su equipo, ante la preparatoria Niiyama en las semifinales femeninas, no se sintió con ánimos de hacer nada. Se había encerrado en su cuarto rechazando los mensajes de sus mejores amigas, y a pesar de que no quería escuchar nada relacionado a voleibol terminó de todas formas viendo la final masculina por televisión. Podría haberse quedado en casa disfrutando del partido, pero su razón para cambiar de opinión y correr hacia el gimnasio mientras se disputaba el segundo set era él.

                Tsukishima Kei.

                El chico al que se le había confesado en dos ocasiones. Y en ambas la había rechazado. 

A pesar de que tenía claro sus sentimientos, también tenía claro que si la había rechazado dos veces era por algo. Verlo jugar por la televisión había sido la última decisión que había tomado respecto a él. Aceptaría la triste realidad y daría un paso al lado. Por primera vez se rendiría y seguiría haciendo su vida de forma normal, así como él seguiría haciendo la suya.

Así que apenas terminó el partido salió del gimnasio lo más pronto posible. ¡Nunca había visto a Tsukishima así! Sabía que se había estado esforzando practicando con los compañeros de su hermano y con jugadores de otras escuelas, pero jamás pensó que lo vería tan cambiado. Desde su conexión con el resto del equipo hasta sus espectaculares bloqueos que habían mejorado tanto que logró detener a Ushijima. El cómo siguió jugando a pesar de su lesión y por supuesto aquel grito de victoria que jamás pensó llegaría a escuchar de alguien tan serio como él y que le erizó la piel por completo. Tsukishima había sido la estrella aquel día, y Karasuno merecía por completo la victoria.

Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos mientras en su interior luchaba contra el impulso de ir a felicitarlo. Anteriormente había logrado contenerse de no salir corriendo a la enfermería cuando el chico se lesionó la mano, pero ahora el esfuerzo era mayor.

_Hice una promesa, esta será la última vez que lo vea, lo dejaré en paz, no lo molestaré más, sal pronto de aquí, ¿O lo espero? ¡No, definitivamente no! Vete, vete, vete, vete…’_

                 -  ¿T/N?—era Yamaguchi. _‘Oh rayos, debí haberme ido antes’._

                 -  Felicidades Yamaguchi—se acercó al chico para felicitarlo.

                 -  No esperaba verte aquí, que sorpresa.

                 -  Bueno, yo…en realidad ya me iba…

                 -  Ya veo. Voy a por Tsukki, ha ido al baño. –Yamaguchi le señaló específicamente el lugar mientras sonreía.

T/N sintió que el chico le estaba dando esa información extra a propósito. Su opción más conveniente era irse a casa antes de que la viera, cenar con su familia, ver su serie favorita o tal vez salir con sus amigas. Sí, eso es lo que haría. Pero entonces ¿En qué momento había seguido al chico hacia el baño de hombres? Estuvo a punto de acobardarse cuando la voz de Tsukishima la detuvo. Yamaguchi había dejado la puerta abierta y le estaba gritando.

                 -  ¡Pero antes de eso, la premiación…!

Luego de dar el portazo el pecoso pasó por su lado y levantó su pulgar hacia ella. T/N se sonrojó hasta las orejas y él siguió su camino de vuelta al gimnasio.

_No lo hagas, no lo hagas, tonta, regresa. Él no quiere verte…solo lo molestaras, ya sabes cómo es…Pero…pero yo…yo sí quiero verlo después de todo._

                 -  Dije que ya voy Yamagu… --La puerta se cerró, pero frente a él no estaba su amigo, sino T/N. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y la mirada fija en él. –Supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que este es el baño de hombres…

No alcanzó a reaccionar. T/N avanzó rápidamente hacia él lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta agachándolo hacia ella y lo besó.

                _Este es mi tercer y último intento Tsukishima. Lo prometo._

                -  Felicidades—le dijo tras separarse de él y salió del baño.

Tsukishima aun perplejo tardó un poco en reaccionar, se acomodó las gafas y la camiseta y salió también del baño con rumbo al gimnasio donde lo esperaban para iniciar la ceremonia de premiación.

               -  ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tsukki?

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia de Haikyuu que escribo y primera historia que publico aquí. Espero les guste. Cualquier recomendación o comentario será bienvenido :)
> 
> Lamentablemente Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
